


Triplicate

by distanceseventeen



Series: Triplicate [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distanceseventeen/pseuds/distanceseventeen
Summary: -and still you break even-





	Triplicate

**Author's Note:**

> Reset cycles are hard on everyone, especially in Underfell.

The sanctuary of your own mind does not hold you  
The sanctity of your own thoughts does not cleanse you  
The spaces inside your own brain have grown too crowded for you

and

You have a brother who has been damaged and will end up dead because you didn’t know how to save him, but you  
You made a miscalculation that sent your soul shattering into five million irreparable pieces and yet you  
You lost your love, and six children marched to the slaughter, even as you were screaming for them to stay away and now you

still

Have him to cling to.  
Have them to watch over.  
Have nothing to hold.

you

Fight  
Reset  
Escape

break

This cycle that traps him  
This script that binds you  
This curse that kills them

even

(though you know these choices cannot ever be yours to make.)


End file.
